When pre drilling a hole, especially in wood, in order to accommodate a screw, a person needs both a drill bit and screw bit. In order to do this, one needs to first insert a drill bit in the drill, drill the hole, remove the drill bit and then insert the screw bit and so on and so forth. With this invention one can insert the stem into the drill, turn the swivel arm on the pivot pin so that the drill bit is facing outwards, slide the collar up and over the opposite side of the swivel arm and covering the drill bit until it is force fit in. Drill the hole, slide the collar back, turn the swivel arm so that now the screw bit is facing outwards and repeat the steps above in order to force bit the collar and thereby prohibiting the swivel arm to spin. The swivel arm is also equipped with a screw tight mechanism in order to hole the screw bit or drill firmly in the swivel arm. This also allows a person to switch different size drill bits and screw bits.